Most digital circuits use one or more clock signals that determine the rate at which functional units of the circuit operate to guarantee proper communication among the functional units. Circuits that use such clock signals are commonly referred to as synchronous circuits. The time difference between the arrival of a clock signal at different points of a synchronous circuit is known as clock skew. For a correct functioning of a synchronous circuit, clock skew must be maintained at an acceptable level. Alternatively, circuit components that can operate despite clock skew (i.e., skew-tolerant circuit components) may be used to address the issue of clock skew.